Projecting Maturity
by pink-chief
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto are class partners for a project which is to parent a fake baby. 8059 T for Gokudera's potty mouth


It cries...

It whines...

It. Fucking. Shits. It's. Pants.

And Gokudera has to be it's PARENT?

Gokudera was tired. Heck, he was done with this whole assignment. He felt like a girl. He glanced over at Yamamoto, who was holding the crying plastic infant, smiling all the while, trying to get it to calm down.

It had been already two days, and Gokudera wanted to pull his hair out. He had to be assigned partners with THIS idiot, of course! 'More males in class my ass!' Gokudera snapped in his head.

Why did he feel like such a girl? Because! Yamamoto was taller, had more muscles, and according to Turf Top, suddenly, he didn't PMS like Gokudera did...

"_I DO NOT PMS!" _He had snapped at the idiot.

When Yamamoto got the kid to stop crying he smiled, laying the brat-object to sleep on the 'baby bed.' "Would you like to go sleep?" He smiled.

Gokudera snapped back, "Yes! And this time don't follow me to bed!" He got up, and stormed into his room, tucking himself into bed.

Yamamoto had walked in after him, slipping into the makeshift bed made of a blanket and pillow on the floor.

It was easier to have Yamamoto stay over at Gokudera's apartment, it seemed, so that they didn't need to switch turns. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but soon Gokudera got pissed over how...Yamamoto Yamamoto has been!

He keeps trying to get into Gokudera's bed. He tries to make Gokudera breakfast. He is ALWAYS trying to feed him sushi. He was a slob, and left his stuff all over Gokudera's floor. Gokudera is constantly stepping on his upside down cleats with his bare feet, cursing up a storm.

How can things get any worse?

Oh, yeah!

THAT DAMN BABY!

Yamamoto wanted to name it Babe Ruth...He didn't find that too funny, but Yamamoto lost it over that. In fact, he was crying he thought it was so funny to him.

Gokudera punched him in the gut for it.

And yet he continued to laugh!

But, after Yamamoto calmed down, Gokudera insisted on naming it after some UMA he read about. Yamamoto didn't find that funny, but he knew Gokudera wasn't joking, so they ended up calling it Ameko. Why? Tsuna caught them bickering (Gokudera bickering, Yamamoto being his usual happy self) and decided for them.

Gokudera soon fell asleep, musing over how he got into this situation. Yamamoto smirked hearing Gokudera's breath grow even and faint. He sat up, and snuck into Gokudera's bed without waking him, and fell asleep near his crush. Again.

The next morning, Gokudera woke to find _it_ back in his bed, and screamed in his ear for the idiot get get the fuck out of his bed.

As they got dressed, Gokudera grabbed the plastic baby gently, and they left for school. It was embarrassing, really, people staring at the two students carrying a baby.

As they arrived at school, they reported in the baby, which was still in one piece, to many's surprise.

Gokudera didn't want to be a parent, but he didn't want to look like a bad mother. Wait-he meant father! He didn't want to look like a bad father!

Gokudera tried to quit thinking about the dumb assignment, and get back to Right-Hand Man Mode. Though, Tsuna had been taking advantage of partnering up with Kyoko, Gokudera didn't really have the time to be Right-Hand Man, since Tsuna was trying to get alone time with Kyoko. Gokudera didn't like it, but he couldn't really object to Tenth's orders, yeah?

Soon-too soon-it was time to head home, and Gokudera had Yamamoto carry the child, so he could smoke, and not look like the WORST fake parent in history...Not that he cared.

The rest of the week Gokudera had been getting madder at Yamamoto. Every single night Yamamoto snuck into his bed, and every single day he'd make a wife and/or mother comment to Gokudera. So much yelling. So much.

Soon, after the project was over, Yamamoto had Gokudera meet him on the roof. Gokudera didn't want to meet up with him, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he came.

"What is it, Yakyu-Baka?" Gokudera growled, pulling out a cigarette.

"Er..." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, "I-I have something I need to tell you, Gokudera.."

Gokudera lit the cigarette, inhaling, the slowly exhaling, "Yeah?" He was trying not to get frustrated with how timid the idiot was acting. Since when was he so shy?

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto started, "I-I like you!"

"..." Gokudera didn't know what to say, really, "I-I..." The cigarette fell from his lips to the ground.

"P-please go out with me!" Yamamoto bowed his head.

Gokudera looked away, thinking deeply, "I-I don't really...feel the same..."

Yamamoto looked away sadly, "O-oh.."

"B-but.." He continued, "I'd like it...i-if we could g-give this a chance...Yamamoto..." Gokudera blushed slightly.

Yamamoto stared at him in shock, then smiled widely, hugging Gokudera tightly, "T-thank you, Gokudera!" He brightened up.

Gokudera yelped as he was pulled into a massive hug, then realized something he hadn't while they were parents.

It was warm in Yamamoto's embrace...

He didn't want to be let go...

He wanted to be the mother of Yamamoto's children, even if it's not possible...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, hey~ Check me out finally doing something on FF net~~ Yeah, sorry for not being much of an updater, but I've fallen out of writing. I'm trying to get into it again, I promise! ;A; Anyway, what do you think? Too dumb? ;3; I-I know...I suck...I'm the worst writer ever...-cries-<strong>

**R&R!**

**~Talim**


End file.
